Triangle of Love : Love Triangle
by vinegarette-kiss
Summary: ONESHOT: :AUsortof: 50 drabbles, CainXJoshuaXMarilynXCain LienaXEnjyuXGrayXLiena


Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**Triangle of Love**

Summary[AU - slight[Shounen-ai References [50 sentences [LJ Challenge

Love Triangle (definition: A triangle of love) CainXJoshuaXMarilynXCain LienaXEnjyuXGrayXLiena

Author's Note:

Was surfing on LiveJournal when I found this challenge – thingy. What you have to do is make 50 sentences/drabble/thingies on your favourite pairing – with a catch. The pairing has to be at least a **threesome** or more. Da title is sort of like a Dictionary, lyk you know when you look up a complicated world, they just twist it around without actually giving you anymore info? Yeah.

BTW...hopefully dis marks my re-entry to the B-damon Fandom...which I've kinda been avoiding cos of skool and stuff...bt I'm going on vacation soon...-; Maybe its just me, bt have most of da older authors also gone off? Just wondering...

So I took this and I was like – 50 all on one pairing??!!! So I kinda halved it, yeah? So my fav pairing are all on!

NOTE!!!  
I've become obsessed with doing these challenge thingies and I want to do another challenge ficlets.

This time the challenge is that

1) It must have plot/sort of

2)It must be a modern pop/rockstar meets fan, 'King/Queen' student meets wallflower, fantasy royalty meets peasant style AU, like a modern or traditional fairytale. Use keywords, Music, School or Fairytale in review please.

3)It must contain at least 25 drabbles and must end with 'Happily Ever After'

SUBMIT IN YOUR FAVOURITE PAIRINGS!!! The only exception is Bull and Carat because that is just far too easy, and way too overdone. Pairings can be anything; shounen-ai/shoujo-ai included and it is okay to recommend a second pairing that may be hinted along in the drabbles. I WILL NOT DO OCXcharacter-in-B-damon, but I will add in your character for a couple of drabbles as a plot device.

KEYWORDS:

(1) Bubblegum Pop – it's like real superficial little catchy tunes, no real point but really popular little songs, yeah? Feel-good happy romance/peacey songs.

**Storm Shipping**

Star Shipping

(CainXJoshuaXMarilyn) – lolz – was considering calling this brat shipping

(LienaXEnjyuXGray) – cos if you think about it storm wind + rain + thunder

Summary:

**Star Shipping**

#01: Brats

Joshua doesn't quite know how he got into this mess, all he knows is that somehow, he has been manipulated and sucked into a relationship with two of the biggest brats in history and somehow seems to be enjoying it.

#02: Pink

'I hate pink,' Cain announces one day after breakfast when Joshua compliments Marilyn on her baby pink top, only to find the blonde/redhead scrambling around in his closet to find that new pink dress shirt later on.

#03: Cute

Usually Marilyn thinks of Cain as a brat, he's loudmouthed, inconsiderate and generally a pain in the ass. Occasionally, he's alright – like when he's curled up and asleep but as she watches him slurp up milk like a kitten, she decides that maybe he's just a tinsy itsy bit cute.

#04: Jealous

Joshua isn't jealous very often – but when he sees the two of the bickering over food, clothes and who's hogging the bed, he wonders if he's just another subject to bicker over and that the real connection is between the two of them.

#05: Real

The day it becomes real is the day some sleazy photographer sneaks onto their private beach house and pictures of the three of them are plastered all over glossy magazines. None of them say anything, but Joshua doesn't speak, Cain yells at everything that moves and Marilyn gets drunk – it's finally become real and none of them knows what to do.

#06: Attention

Joshua has never quite understood why the other two seek attention like drug addicts, but as he's pinned down the new leather couch with two pairs of mischievous eyes staring at him like eye candy – he thinks he might just understand a tiny bit.

#07: Purple

'You have nice eyes,' Joshua says once, 'Purple is a nice colour.' Cain leans in and he feels like he's in some sort of romantic subtitled movie – that is until Marilyn shoves her head in between, 'Compliment my eyes too, Josh-u-a!' she squeals and wraps her arms around him, and flashes a sign of victory at Cain.

#08: Fighting

Fighting is part of every normal, healthy relationship – those self-help books say. But they are not normal and never fight, instead there are never ending silences, killer glares and one-word conversations, sometime they all wonder if fighting would be any better.

#09: Mistakes

They've all cried so many tears, they've all whispered so many false promises that are completely empty, they've all knelt down to the powerful seduction of the Shadow Alliance, but most importantly they've all forgiven each other for the hundreds of mistakes made.

#10: Family

When his father, his only family left passed away, Cain thought he would never smile again. Now when he looks back at the photographs, he remembers the family he** had** and then he looks around at the Super 5, his family **now**.

#11: Ringtone

When Marilyn made her personal ringtone her newest (slightly trashy) hit single, Joshua was horrified at the thought of having to hear the ear-splitting song everytime she called. But when he's far away, on some sort of trip or another and when she's on tour – he finds himself missing that awful screeching sound.

#12: Alone

Most of the time, Joshua works late and Marilyn is out somewhere – destined to come home tomorrow morning, cranky and hungover. But Cain always waits for them, waiting for somebody to show him that he's not alone.

#13: Fake

Joshua supposes the reason he's so attracted to those two, is that they're never fake. None of them care what anybody else thinks, and when he's stuck in a world full of fakes – reality is much appreciated.

#14: Time

Time flies by so fast when they're together, all three of them – years become blurry images, like fuzzy snapshots from a disposable camera used by tourists. Maybe that's why, now when Marilyn looks out from her tour bus that's being mobbed by fans it feels like each passing second is a year.

#16: Cold

The McDonnell Mansion is huge, and when it's cold outside, it's absolutely freezing inside. It's on those days, that the three of them snuggle on couch, simply holding on until the morning, with Cain snuggled up like a cat against Joshua who's fallen sideways onto Marilyn's lap.

#17: Technology

'Not now Cain, maybe later,' Joshua says noncommittally, and continues typing on that godamn laptop. Cain glares hatefully at the computer, before he screams out a warcry, picks it up and promptly throws it out of the window. 'Uh-un, how bout NOW?' Joshua rolls his eyes, and he gives up pretty willingly, all is good except for the gardener who is assaulted by the flying laptop.

#18: Circle

Sometimes, Marilyn feels like she's trapped in a circle, she fights with Cain, Cain fights with Joshua, Joshua snaps at her, they all go for some angst love, they come back happy, and then she starts to fight with Cain again. But in all honesty, Marilyn doesn't really mind it too much.

#19: Smile

When they have quiet time, Joshua does more work, Cain paints and Marilyn practices singing. During these times, Marilyn does her most annoying catchy singles, and Cain waits until he can't take it anymore and starts flicking ink at her. She laughs and sings louder, Cain glowers but can't help laughing too and Joshua continues working, a small smile playing on his lips.

#20: Sharp

'I don't need you, get the hell away from me!' the blonde screeches, his eyes wide open manically, words tumbling out of his mouth. Joshua shrugs, ever so nonchalantly and leaves, his footsteps loud and sharp. Cain collapses onto the floor, gripping onto the leather armrest and tries to ignore the sharp pain that keeps attacking his head, and his heart.

#21: Death

It takes the death of a friend for them all to reconcile their differences. At the Jou's funeral, where he lies so silent and still and so un-Jou-like, Marilyn cries bucketfuls, Cain grips onto her hand so hard it leaves bruises and Joshua stands there, wondering how this could've all happened.

#22: Past

Long ago, the very first time Cain said he wanted to destroy Cobalt Saber, Joshua immediately began thinking up plans. The very first time Joshua told Marilyn of his plans, she begged to be included, to be of use. The plan succeeded, and although it's buried far in the past - all of them remember it as the first thing they really did together, with no one else but themselves.

#23: Tears

Marilyn cries her tears because she believes only those who need to pretend need to hold back their own emotions. Cain cries his tears when nobody is looking, like a shameful, dirty secret. Joshua doesn't cry, because he doesn't really know how.

#24: Pretty

When they go to Windtoon, they see the twins, and it seems Liena in particular has blossomed into a beauty queen. She's wearing a stretchy cream camisole and red shorts and Joshua immediately compliments her, calling her 'pretty.' That afternoon, when Joshua returns to the hotel, he finds Cain and Marilyn, clad in the respective shorts and camisole and with identical grins, they ask, 'Do we look pretty?'

#25: Silk

Whenever they stay together, it's always on silk sheets. In a way, Marilyn thinks of it like their relationship, deceptively smooth, always slipping through fingers and wonderfully glamorous and of course, the amazing sex and all in all, including the fights, tantrums and stupid moments – she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Storm X Shipping**

#26: Box

There is a forbidden box, carefully taken with Enjyu wherever he goes, Gray has noticed and when he sneaks in and opens it, he finds it filled with silly little trinkets. He finds toys, movie ticket stubs and then he notices a small mermaid charm that had previously belonged to Liena. Gray leaves, determined to find something better to give him.

#27: Competition

Liena thought she had gotten over competing with her brother long ago, that now they were mature and grown up and wouldn't do stupid things like that anymore. But when she finds him spending more time with her boyfriend than she does, she is determined that Gray won't win this time.

#28: Relationship

The one thing that Liena first noticed about Enjyu after getting romantically involved is that he never relaxes. His eyes are always flicking to and fro suspiciously, his posture is of that so he could run if necessary, and sometimes when Liena reaches over to touch him, he flinches. Sometimes, Liena wonders if he's only humoring her in this 'relationship.'

#29: Old

Sometimes, as Gray watches everyone grow and develop, run and laugh, he feels so old and decrepit, unable to do anything more. And the fact that Enjyu seems so damn childish and self-righteous only increases his growing worry that he's become old before his time.

#30: Dream

Sometimes, when Liena feels lonely, she crawls into her big brother's bed and it's just like it used to be. 'Neh, Gray – do you ever have dreams?' she asks once. 'No – why?' He answers and she holds onto him tightly, 'Me neither,' she says and both wonder what it would be like.

#31: Clear

Enjyu remembers a time when everything was so clear, black and white, good and evil, the world against him. But ever since he's met Yamato, ever since he's gotten involved with the twins, everything is so blurry, so confusing and he wonder if it will ever be clear again.

#32: Jump

Gray's jumped many times before, in fact he's taken flying leaps into the unknown with hand tied behind his back and blindfolded. But this is the first time he's doing it with somebody else, and it's almost scary – still nothing slips through as he looks calmly into frightened azure eyes and whisper, 'It's going to be okay.'

#33: Kiss

Liena has always thought that Enjyu would be popular with the girls, and maybe some of the boys too which was why she didn't expect him to say after she got nerve to press her lips onto his that he was glad somebody he actually liked had taken his first kiss.

#34: Crossfire

Trouble never finds Enjyu, because Enjyu purposely goes to seek it out, craving its attention. In the end, he guesses that's why he standing in the middle of crossfire as two blondes with narrowed eyes hurl abuse at each other.

#35: Hands

Hands, both Vincent twins learn are a 'no-no' zone. Especially without the gloves. The redhead denies this fear, but flinches and makes up excuses anyway – which make both of them even more determined to be the first to gain the privilege of holding hands.

#36: Windows

There are those that believe eyes are the windows to the soul. If so, Liena's are stained glass, pretty, decorative but empty, Gray's are like the darkened lenses of sunglasses, too dark for the sunlight to penetrate and Enjyu's are like the shattered shards of beer bottles left in the street, dark, and glittering in the glow of the street lamps.

#37: Mountain

Every year Liena hikes up to the Mt. Kiwazaki, the highest mountain in the B-da World with her brother, despite being absolutely petrified of heights. This year when Enjyu tags along, he holds her hand and when she closes her eyes, he laughs and tells her to look, that 'we're on top of the fucking world!' and it isn't half as bad.

#38: Summer

The day the b-da tour is over, everyone wonders what's next, Wen tries to chat up Liena one last time before leaving, Terry challenges Yamato to another battle and Enjyu is somewhere miles away, inside a dirty taxi telling himself to not look back, that the wonderful summer wasn't meant to last, wasn't meant for him.

#39: Extinguisher

'Don't play with fire or you'll get hurt blondie,' Enjyu hisses at Gray, his hands half clenched and trembling. Gray rolls his eyes, 'I can look after myself pretty boy besides, I'd just go buy a fire extinguisher.'

#40: Beautiful

Despite the fact that Enjyu is a boy, Liena has always thought that he was rather pretty. Maybe it was the lack of female companions and her own rather boyish figure or whatever but he was definitely something else. And then Liena saw him fight, his body tense, his eyes blazing and she decided right then that he wasn't just beautiful, he was her beautiful something.

#41: Worth

'He's not worth it,' Gray whispers in Liena's ear after Enjyu calls it quits because he can't do it anymore. And even as his words offer some comfort, she looks up into his glassy pupils and wonders if the redhead isn't worth it, why is her big brother screwing around with him?

#42: Bottle

'This is how you see the world,' Enjyu says, gesturing to a polished mirror, 'And this is how I see it,' and points to the distorted images in a empty bottle. Liena smiles and grabs the bottle, positioning it directly in front of her eyes. 'I like it,' she decides, 'I wanna see the world like you – no, with you.'

#43: Good

Liena's always been a 'good' person, always kind, forgiving, charitable and she's been brought up to think that's the only way. But now that she's met Enjyu, these feelings keep bubbling up, threatening to overflow and when her own brother kisses her in a way no sibling should kiss another, it completely floods over. 'Its okay Liena, good is boring anyway,' Gray whispers in her ear.

#44: Bridge

The one time Gray ever cries for himself, cries in self-pity, drowning in doubt and confusion, it is cut off my a fist, slamming into his stomach. "Hypocrite," the redhead hisses, "You told me to cry river, build a bridge and get over - try following your own advice." As the older teen leaves, the tears stop and it's the last time Gray will ever cry for himself.

#45: Fetish

Gray Michael Vincent has a fetish, a deep fetish so horrible that none other than his little sister know of it. It happens, in the silence of the night, when no one is around, it includes a hairbrush and one not-so-stoic blonde singing bubblegum pop (1).

#46: Hair

Liena hates her hair, it's wild, untamable and nothing like the girls on those adverts, 'smooth and silky' or 'bouncy curls' it's more like 'just-crawled-out-of-a-bush' than any of those. The only real good thing about having such awful hair is that it's an excuse for her to make Enjyu sit next to her for hours, combing her the horrifying frizz.

#47: Insanity

For some, insanity is when a event traumatizes you and stays with you for the rest of your life, or perhaps it's loosing your mind, your-self in a place where nobody can reach you. For Enjyu, insanity is when his hair is being yanked at, his mouth is being roughly forced open and his whole being feels like it's burning with –something unexplainable- when he's around Gray.

#48: Memories

When Enjyu tells them that it's not that he doesn't want to remember, he just can't remember clearly Liena goes to buy a disposable camera and Gray drags him to the nearest park. The redhead blinks confused until Liena blows him a kiss and Gray lays it out clearly for him. 'We're gonna make some memories together.'

#49: Last

'We're never going to last sis,' Gray says finally, on the one day of the week the twins are both off duty and Enjyu's working at the café. Liena looks up, her eyes narrowed, before her hand slaps him across the face, knocking him back a good few steps. 'We. are. going. to. last,' she says and somehow, looking at his strong person his once-submissive little sister has become he almost believes it too.

#50: Remember

They sit together on the veranda of the caravan, their last day together for at least two years. Liena's going to travel with the Yong Fa brothers, Gray is going to stay with the super 5 to replace Jou, and Enjyu supposes he's just going to wander around, get lost and screw up half a million times. They don't talk, but it's already obvious, 'Even if we never see each other, even if this doesn't work out, I'll always remember you.'

Owari.

Yay!!! It's finished!! W00T!! wow...that was long...plz read and review!!!!

Author's NOTE:

SO...plz review and submit your pairings for my new challenge drabbles!

This time the challenge is that

1) It must have plot/sort of

2)It must be a modern pop/rockstar meets fan or a fantasy royalty meets peasant style AU

3)It must contain at least 25 drabbles and must end with 'Happily Ever After'


End file.
